


you should

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: With them, it's all about what theyshould.





	you should

With Alice and Bella, it's all about the word _should_.

When Bella smiles at Edward, so bright and pretty and devoted, Alice should coo at how adorable a pair they make and then turn towards her husband, Jasper. She should maybe tease her brother about it inside her mind, but always in a playful sisterly tone. She should tell Bella, at their next girly talk, that she and Edward make _such a good couple_ and that Edward has become _so much happier_ with her.

When Alice blazes into the room with her bell-like laugh and graceful footsteps, Bella should smile, shake her head and sigh fondly. She should say something sarcastic. Something sharp and sassy that makes everyone in the room laugh and the atmosphere lighten. She should hug Alice, maybe, and say something on how much she missed her _sister_ , her _best friend_. She should leave her with Jasper as she turns back to Edward, adoration in her gaze.

When they are hidden away somewhere secretive, with Bella's legs around Alice's waist and Alice's hands in Bella's hair, their lips locked, they should stop and realize what they are doing is wrong. They are sinning, they are damning themselves to an eternity of hell. Every part of their bodies should be screaming about how unnatural, disgusting, horrifying this act is. But when Alice grins, the light in her eyes could cure cancer or end world hunger; every time Bella looks at her, her heart breaks a little bit more. And when Alice slides cold fingers beneath Bella's skirt, she feels infinite.

Besides, Alice has never claimed to be an innocent, pure saint. Besides, Bella has always had a streak of self-destruction in her blood. And when they fall onto someone's bed together, a writhing and moaning mess, isn't it easier to pretend they're in love?


End file.
